


Variations on a Theme

by Eowyn315



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Gen, Humor, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowyn315/pseuds/Eowyn315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles involving Buffy, Dawn, house cleaning, and movie references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on a Theme

“Seriously, Dawn,” Buffy said, looking around her sister’s messy bedroom. “You have to stop leaving your dirty dishes in your room. That’s why we have a dishwasher.” She gestured to several half-empty glasses scattered on the desk and dresser. “What are you doing, collecting them? It looks like the little girl from _Signs_ lives here.”

Reclining on her bed, Dawn glanced up from her book, her eyebrows raised pointedly. “Then when the aliens come, I’ll be prepared.”

Buffy just rolled her eyes. “It probably wouldn’t kill you to clean your room, you know.”

“I know, but why take the chance?”

*****

Buffy came out of the kitchen and stood in the doorway of the living room, where Dawn was sprawled on the sofa watching TV. “Dawn, could you please get in here and clean up the mess from your last ‘experiment’? It may look like a mutant life form, but it’s not going to sprout legs and walk away on its own.”

She hoped.

“I’m disinclined to acquiesce to your request,” Dawn replied.

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. “You’ve been watching _Pirates of the Caribbean_ again, haven’t you?”

“Means no.”

“Stop that.”

“Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum.”


End file.
